


Night Adventures

by sterek_is_johnlocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_is_johnlocked/pseuds/sterek_is_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles want to go on a night adventure and invite Derek along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing Sterek.

_Derek come over. SS_

_Why? Is everything okay? -DH_

_Yes. I want to go on a night adventure. SS_

_I'm on my way. -DH_

_Ok. Thank you. SS_

_No problem. -DH_

_I will be waiting outside. SS_

Derek put his phone in his pocket before he pulled into the Stilinski house driveway. Just like Stiles had said, he was waiting outside for him. He turned off his car and opened the door, halfway getting out of the car before motioning Stiles to get in the car. "Are you coming or not?" He asked.

He nodded and hopped in. "Thanks. I was so bored. I haven't been on one in forever." He smiled and rolled down his window.

"No problem." Derek said when he got back into the car and started it. "So.. Where to?"

"I will tell you when to stop." he smiled and stared out the window, feeling the air on his face. He closed his eyes occasionally opening them to see where they were. After a couple minutes he spoke up "Stop." they pulled over at a park.

"I, uh, okay." Derek muttered. He pressed the brakes on his car, stopping at a park. He furrowed his eyebrows together slightly. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Stiles to tell him what they were doing at a park.

Stiles opened the door and hopped out. "Are you coming?" asked as he started to walk to the swings.

Derek opened the driver's side door and climbed out. He looked around them, it was actually a pretty nice night to be out. The air felt cool on his face and he took a deep breath in. This was exactly what he needed with everything getting so out of hand lately. "Yeah, I'm coming." Derek muttered before following Stiles to the swings.

Stiles started swing. "You are a really nice guy." he stated out of nowhere.

Derek shook his head "No I'm not.”his was voice quiet. "You.. You're a nice guy."

Stiles slowed a bit. "Are you kidding me? You have given up everything for this pack."

"That doesn't make me a nice guy, Stiles. I've done bad things." Derek muttered, swinging slowly. He smoothed his leather jacket out.

"Haven't we all?" he looked at him. "We all have dark times." he said honestly

"I'm just not a good person. If I was, I wouldn't feel like a horrible human being." Derek sighed.

Stiles stopped swinging. "You are not a horrible human being. You are amazing." he said quietly. "You are always there for the pack. You are always there to save people. You saved me more than once." he

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to burn for all of the bad things I've done. I'm going to burn, just like the rest of my family. I've killed /innocent/ people." Derek explained, his eyes flashed blue and then back to his normal color. "And don't tell me it isn't true."

Stiles gave him a sad look. "We have all done this in the past. Things we regret and are reminded everyday of them. Just because they remind us, doesn't mean that makes us who we are. Our pasts are only parts of our stories and we are only part way through the book. There is still the future."

Derek didn't say anything. His heart was pounding in his chest. He truly believed that he was a bad person, he had accepted that a long time ago. He didn't want to be a bad person.. but he was a horrible one. Or that's how it was in his mind.

"You don't have to believe me on what I'm saying, but sometimes the thing we regret most are the things that make us stronger." he looked down at his arm and dragged his thumb over his wrist.

"What things have you done?" Derek asked quietly. He watched Stiles rub his thumb over his wrist.

Stiles was shook out of his train of thought. He slowly rolled up his sleeve, exposing a bunch of scars. "Middle school and Freshman year were tough." he whispered. Some of the scars were deeper than others. Some were barely there and some were so noticeable he wondered how no one saw them from a mile away.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, gentle enough so that he didn't hurt him. His eyes studied over the scars. He brushed his thumb over Stiles' wrist. "What made you do this?" He asked, his voice weak. He didn't want to see Stiles that way, he didn't want to imagine him doing that to himself /ever/.  
"There was a lot going on. I was bullied a lot. My dad was working a lot more than he is now.My mom died a few months before. I got a lot of panic attacks. One day I was chopping up an apple for a snack and the knife nicked me. It was only for a second but that day I didn't have a panic attack. So the next day I grabbed a razor from my dad bathroom." he took a shaky breath. "It wasn't a deep cut but I didn't have a panic attack that day either. I started doing it more and more." he tear went down his face.

"You don't have to cry." Derek reassured him. He cupped Stiles' cheek, his thumb brushing under his eyes in an attempt to wipe away tears. He pulled the teen's wrist to his mouth and placed a few gentle kisses on his wrist.

Stiles breath hitched. He smiled and leaned forward until their lips met in the middle. "You are not a bad person. You are perfect." he whispered

Derek didn't know why, but he felt like something was getting tucked in his chest. "Thank you." He muttered before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stiles'. His grip loosened on the teen's wrist. Derek didn't fully believe what Stiles had just said, but he wasn't about to argue anymore. Stiles pulled him closer. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Derek let Stiles pull him in closer, his fingers tangling in Stiles' shirt. He kept his lips pressed to Stiles for a few more moments before pulling away. "I- I'm sorry." He muttered.

Stiles looked at him confused "Sorry for what?" he asked

"For kissing you." Derek said, his eyebrows quirking up. He didn't know what pushed him to do it.

"Why are you apologizing? It was nice. I wanted to do that for a long time." Stiles blushed

"You did?" Derek asked. He shoved both of his hands into his own pockets.

"Yes." He nodded "For a really long time."

"Why didn't you ever do it?" Derek asked.

"I didn't think you liked me." He scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't think you liked me either." Derek muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we both know we like eachother. Do you want to be in a relationship? With me?" he asked awkwardly

Derek nodded slowly “That would be nice.” he smiled. And he placed another kiss on his lips. He grabbed Stiles hand and started swing slowly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. Just lost in their own thoughts, smiling.

After a while longer Stiles spoke up “We should probably head back.” he said quietly. 

Derek nodded and got up. He walked to the car and got in. They drove in a comfortable silence back to Stiles house. When the pulled up Derek turned off the car and walked him to the door. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” he whispered “I had a really great time tonight.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “I did too.” he opened the door and started to walk inside. He turned around and placed a kiss on Dereks lips. “Good night Derek. I will see you tomorrow.” he smiled and shut the door.

He watched Derek get in his car and drive away. He quietly walked up stairs and into his room. He slowly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He turned off the the lamp and stared into the darkness with a smile on his face. “I had a great time tonight.” he whispered. He closed his eyes and feel into a blissful sleep, excited for tomorrow for when he could see Derek again.


End file.
